Getting to know them
by DinosaurShapedChicken
Summary: The new girl, Catherine, quickly learns she likes three boys, what will she do?
1. In a new school

**Authors note: This is only my first fanfic. Please tell me if it's bad! I added Catherine in as my own character, she's basically me. Please enjoy!**

It's my first day of school, I walk inside the building and straight to the office. There are these two boys in there. Seems like they have detention. I sit next to them as I wait while my parents talk to the principal.

"Hi, I'm Catherine" I say looking at them. They both look up at me and smile.

"Hi I'm Benny, this is Ethan" one boy says.

I smile and look down at my shoes. I'm in a floral jumpsuit and a bright pink cardigan.

My parents walk out of the office and motion me their way "Have fun sweetie" my mom says kissing my forehead.

The principal calls for Benny and Ethan as my mom gives me my locker combination.

_later that day_

I walk into bioligy nervous. The only seat left open is next to Benny. I slide my feet on the floor looking down the whole way there. I sit down next to him.

"Hi" He says to me.

I look up and smile "Hi, we met earlier. I'm Catherine" I said moving my red hair out of my face.

The teacher walks in and introduces me "Everyone, this is Catherine North. She's our new student"

All eyes are on me. I'm duck me head down and cover my face with my hair.

_After class_

Benny talks to me as we walk out of class "So, you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

I smile and nod "I would love that."

_Lunch time!_

I walk to my locker and see Benny and Ethan are standing there, they have another boy with them. He has blond hair and is leaning against my locker. I walk up to them and open my locker to place my books in.

"Why hello there" the blond one said, winking at me. "I'm Rory"

"I'm Catherine" I say shutting my locker "You can call me Cat, Cathy what ever you please"

We walk into the lunch room and I buy my lunch. We all walk over to a table almost in the middle of the lunch room.

I see a tall brunette girl walking over to us, I start worrying that we're gonna be teased by one of the popular girl, but to my surprise, she actually sits down and talks to us.

"Sarah, this is Catherine." Ethan says to Sarah.

"Hey" she says to me.

I half smile and wave slightly, "Hi"

_After school_

I walk home with Benny, Ethan and Rory. Suddenly, Rory is gone.

"Where'd he go?" I say looking around confused.

Benny and Ethan both exchange some looks.

"Should we tell her?" Ethan says to Benny.

"Yeah," Benny says nodding and turning to me. "See, this place isn't normal. I can do magic, like actual spells, my buddy Ethan here can see 'Things' and Sarah and Rory are" He pauses for a minute and continues speaking "Vampires.."

I look at him weird and continue walking. "Okay!"

"She took that well" Benny says.

_That night_

I'm sitting in my living room and hear a knock at the door. I sigh then get up to answer it. It's Ethan, Benny and Rory.

"Hi, come in" I say backing up to let them in "Sorry about the boxes everywhere, I'm not done unpacking yet." I laugh and head over to the couch. "What did you want?"

They all come in the living room and sit on some chairs on the opposite side of the room.

"We just wanted to see how you were." Benny says.

"Well aren't you guys sweet" I say smiling. "Can I get you guys anything?" I ask.

"No." They all say.

I shrug and go to the kitchen. I get a cup out of the cabinent and I feel like something is behind me, I turn around quickly. There was something behind me, a vampire. Trying to bite me. I drop the cup and scream. Ethan, Benny and Rory run in to see what was going on. As they're coming in they notice who it is, it's Jesse.

I grab the closest object near me, and with my luck it's a spoon. I kick him and hit him with the spoon. I suppose the guys have him by now but as I'm running upstairs, I can hear them behind me.

We run into my room and I shove a chair under the door knob. After that we run into my closet and Ethan calls Sarah.

"Sarah, Jesse is back, he's trying to get Catherine." Ethan says on the phone.

I can sorta hear Sarah saying something, I just can't make it out.

Ethan hangs up "Sarah is on her way."

By now I think it's to late. I hear the door break down. At this point I'm rocking back and forth. Then I suddenly got an idea. I ripped up a loose floor board and grabbed a pair of high heels.

I opened the closet door and saw him standing there.

"I-I'm not scared of you" I say holding up the heel and shaking viliontly.

"Really, you seem quiet terrified" He says smirking.

Sarah rushes in "You." She said mad "I thought I told you to never come back"

I run back in the closet and put the shoe back.

"You have some guts, Catherine" Benny says "He's the strongest vampire out there."

Rory has his arms around me trying to clam me down "It's gonna be okay" he says, petting my hair.

Shortly Sarah turns around and Jesse is gone.

I stand up, still shaking "Y-You guys should get home" I say looking at the clock "It's almost midnight"

Rory, Ethan and Benny all run out and down the stairs

Sarah stays back "Do you want me to sleep over? Just in case?" She asks

I nod "Please"

Then I fall asleep


	2. Falling for all of them

**Authors Note: In the last chapter I forgot to mention that Jesse Ran away. Just to clear that up**

I woke up, less terrified then I was last night. I looked around my room and Sarah was no where in sight.

_Maybe last night was all a dream_ I thought to myself. I pulled myself out of bed and got some clothes. I scuffed my feet across the floor in the hallway down to the bathroom.

I pulled myself into a floral dress and threw a small black cardigan over it.

I brushed my teeth and hair, then threw my red velvet hair into a ponytail.

Forcing myself back into my room I got some small blue vans. I needed a new wardrobe, badly.

Picking up my backpack I made my way downstairs to find Sarah, sitting at the dining room table.

_Last night wan't a dream? _ I thought to myself.

I grabbed a gronola bar and opened it on my way out.

I opened the door to find a tall blond girl standing there. She had a red shirt on with black pants and studded earrings.

"I heard Sarah was here?" She said trying to see around me.

"Yeah she's here" I said raising an eyebrow.

The girl pushed me out of the way and went look around my house.

"Sarah! There you are! Why didn't you call me last night? You found better friends in your nerd gang?" I heard her say. I turned around to listen to them.

"No! I stayed here to protect the new girl from Jesse! God Erica! Can you not just jump to conclustions!" Sarah barked back.

Erica stormed out of the house, pushing me out of the way again muttering "Get out of my way nerd" under her breath.

"Excuse me?" I say before she could make it to the door.

Erica turned around and glared at me "Did I stutter?"

"No, you just kind of bardge into my house and push me around" I said, our bodies now close both glaring at each other.

Benny walked up to the open door and saw me and Erica. "Whooooa" He said pulling me back from her. "you don't want to fight with her, Cat."

I turned around to look at him "Why not, _Ben_" I said annoyed.

He put his hand on my back and walked me out "I'll tell you later" He said as we met Ethan at the sidewalk.

_Before_ _Biology Class_

I walked to class and passed the cheerleaders. I tried avoiding them but it was no use.

"Hey, pip-squeck" One said knocking my books down.

"Hey, ass-hole" I said picking them up. "Leave me alone." I told them.

She rolled her eyes and sounded annoyed "What are you gonna do? Teach us to death?" They all laughed and started walking away.

I grabbed one by their arm and pinned them up against the lockers. The cheerleader was screaming in pain before I let her go. They ran away and I walked to biology.

_In Biology Class_

I walked into class and saw one of the cheerleaders were in that class. She looked at me, scared expression on her face. I sat down next to Benny and he just looked between me and the cheerleader.

"What's up with her?" He said nudging me.

"Oh, we just had a..chat, in the hall." I smirked.

The girl got up and walked over to me. Placing a note in front of me before the teacher walked in and class started.

_After class before lunch_

I walked back to my locker with Rory, since his locker was next to mine. I pulled the note out and read it.

_We wnt u 2 b a cheerleader. If u wnt 2 b 1 meet us in the gym aftr lnch._

I laughed and shoved the note in my locker. "Oh please. You don't want me to be one. You just wanna humilate me." I said storming off without Rory.

Rory slightly jogged to catch up with me. "What was that all about back there?" He ask curiously.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head and meeting up with Benny and Ethan.

Benny looked at us "What are you guys talking about?"

I smiled at him "Nothing, Benny. Look, about earlier at my house, I'm sorry I snapped at you"

He shook his head "It's cool"

_After the rest of our classes._

I decided to walk home by myself today. I blew off joining the cheersquad. I didn't like them anyways. I heard some one running up behind me, and who else would it be but Rory.

"What's shakin bacon?" He said to me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Not much. What's this with me being bacon all of a sudden?" I laughed again and continued walking.

"I don't know, I thought you were a human." Rory said happily "Hey I was wondering if Friday night you wanted to go see a movie or something"

I looked at him and smiled, "I would love that" I spoke softly.

I ran into one of the cheerleaders, she was quiet. Her hair was blond. She softly smiled at me "Hi I'm Della"

"Hi, I'm Catherine" I said starting to walk away.

Della turned around "I know why you blew off being a cheerleader. I don't wanna be one either" She confessed before the other girls came and dragged her away.

I stood here confused. "C'mon" Rory said grabbing hold of my hand.

I blushed slightly and started walking with him.

_That evening_

My phone started buzzing. I looked to see Rory texting me telling me that they're almost at my house. I reply _Okay :)_

I heard a knock at my door. I got up and bounced over to it. Flinging the door open I saw them. Benny, Ethan and Rory. Seemed like they were always together.

"Come in" I said tired.

They all walk in and Rory sits next to me on the couch, putting an arm around me. Benny and Ethan look at each other, then me, then Rory, then back at eachother. They were obviously extremly confused.

"Are you two-" He said before I cut him off

"No!" I said quickly.

Benny shook his head "Erica, that girl you talked to this morning is a vampire" He started "You really pissed her off."

I shrugged "So, she pissed me off."

Benny looked at me "But she's a vampire!"

I looked back at him, now annoyed, got up and left. As I was walking up the stairs I shouted out "Whatever!"

They all stood at the end of the stairs and I was at the top. "What are you still doing here?" I said looking at them.

"We want to stay here a while. Can we come up?" Ethan said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes and walking to my room.

They stayed until 9:30 then they all headed home. I got into my pajamas and walked over to my computer. I checked my facebook. No notifications, as always. I closed the tab and got into my bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a while then suddenly, I heard a tap it my window. I got out of bed to see what it was. Ethan was standing on the ground, throwing small pebbles at my window. I opened it and called out to him quietly.

"Ethan what are you doing here?" I said looking at him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He responded.

"I'm fine! Now go home before you get in trouble!" I said shooing him away.

As soon as he left I closed my window and crawled back into bed. My eyes slowly shut and I fell asleep.


	3. Date Night with Rory

**Authors Note: I've been writing these kind of fast, so there are gonna be a lot of chapters. When school starts I'll be spacing out my chapters. Okay (smiley face emoticon) Starting the story now.**

I was dancing in front of my mirror, putting my favorite pink lip gloss on. I had my favorite song playing on my iPod in the back. I swayed my hips side to said and picked up the curling iron. _best, best, you're the beeest, best best, you're the best of all_ I sang. I finished my last strand of hair that ran my hand through my hair.

I went into my closet and got my favorite top, a grayish color with sparkles on it. I looked through an unpacked box that had the word shorts on it in capitital letters. I found a pair of shorts, sort of cuffed with buttons on the bottom. I threw them on and started digging in my closet for some shoes. I found a pair of black Pour La Victoire Ajax Peeptoe Pumps and took them out of my closet.

I heard a slight knock and my door. "Just a second!" I scream from upstairs. I run down and answer the door, putting my heel on. "Oh hey Rory!" I say smiling and picking up my house keys from the small table next to the door. "Lets go" I turn around and lock the door.

We walk out to the walkway. Rory stood in front of me. "You wanna try something new?" He smiled.

"Uh, sure" I laughed slightly pushing my hair out of my face.

Rory stepped closed and wrapped his arms around my waist "Hold on tight" He wispered in my ear before we were up in the air.

The wind was blowing my hair back a little bit. I was tightly gripping Rory's arm. "I'm scared" I finally spoke.

"Don't worry we're here" He said, softly landing on the ground and releising my waist.

I let go of his arm and walked to get the tickets with him. He got tickets to _Crazy Stupid Love_. We walked into the builing, the smell of popcorn filled the air. "I'll play for the snacks" I pulled my wallet out.

"I can't let you do that" He took my wallet and put it back in my bag. "I asked you, I pay."

"Well then, " I playfully teased him and pushed him arm. We both laughed and got our snacks.

Walking into the movie theater we found seats in the middle of the theater, sweet seats as I would call them.

The previews played and shortly the lights dimmed down. The movie began playing. Rory put him arm around me a few times. I was afriad my face would turn a darker red than my hair. A few hours later the movie ended. Everyone stood up and left, leaving me and Rory alone.

Rory slowed leaned towards me, when are lips were about to meet I stopped him "Are you about to kiss me?" I asked in shock.

He nodded and smiled "I was, but then you stopped me" He sat back in his seat, slouching

"Oh c'mon Rory!" I turned his head to face mine, then slowly placed my lips on his. They were soft, warm, I liked it. We pulled back and I bit my lip.

"You're an amazing kisser" He spoke.

"It was my first time" I bit my lip again and stood up "We should get going" I grabbed his hand and we walked out of theater. It was empty. The workers sweeped up the popcorn and threw trash away. We walked out and he flew us back home.

We landed on my walkway. I looked into his eyes, they sparkled a pretty gray color. I kissed him again, this time holding the back of his neck. Placing our foreheads together I whispered "Thank you for tonight." I hugged him and walked to my front door.

As I was unlocking it I turned around to see him still standing there. I waved and smiled "Goodnight" then opened the door and walked inside.

I took my shoes off and threw them on the floor. I placed my keys on the table and walked up the stairs. I walked in my room, shut the door and fell back on my bed. I talked to myself while staring the roof. "Tonight was amazing" I sighed, got up and got dressed. My pajamas were soft. I climbed under my covers and turned on my side. I felt all tingly "could he be the one?" I softly said before dozing off.


	4. Party time

**Author's Note: So, I've had no good idea's the past few days, I had 'Writers Block' as some people say, but I'm coming up with ideas now!**

I woke up the day and checked my clock, _12:00_ it read. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I heard the door bell ring as I was brushing my teeth. I made a super annoyed noise and went downstairs. Benny and Ethan were here. I opened the door fast "What?" I growled.

Benny put his hands up "Okay now, no need to be fisty. We just wanted to come over." He chuckled and looked at me from head to toe "You look horrible"

I glared at him "Shut it" I walked back upstairs and left them in the living room. I quickly brushed my hair and threw it up in a pony tail. I peeked around the corner to see if they were sitting, Ethan was sitting, Benny was walking around.

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed the first thing I could see, a purple shirt with circles and ruffles and some skinny jeans. Just in case we went anywhere I grabbed some blue shiny heels. Holding the heels with my fingers I ran down the stairs. "So what did you guys need?" I asked dropping on the couch and putting my shoes on.

"Well, the school is having a talent show soon." Ethan started watching me put my shoes on "The only reason we know this is because it's our stupid punishment for starting a food fight." Benny added. Ethan shot a nasty look at Benny and continued "We have to find people who want to be in it, so would you wanna be in it?" Ethan finished and I stood up.

"Yes!" I walked to the kitchen, my hair waving side to side as I did.

They followed me "What do you wanna do?" They asked watching me plop some french fries in a pan and getting some chocolate icing out. "You can sing, dance, do a comedy act" I popped the fries in the oven and turned to them

"I guess I'll sing then" I smiled and walked to the counter and sat on it. I heard a knock at my door. I quickly got off the counter and went to answer it. My best friend Marina was standing there. "Marina!" I said hugging her. "What are you doing here!" I walked with her back to the kitchen and we both sat on the counter.

"My parents moved us here, weird right" She said looking up to see Benny and Ethan "Oh, I didn't know you had _company_" she said nuddging me and laughing.

The oven dinged and I took the fries out. I placed all of them on a plate and opened the icing. "Oh, Are you going to Whitechapel highschool?" I said eating a fri

"Mhm" she said eating one. "Did you hear about the talent show? We should sing that song we wrote before you moved!"

"Yeah!" I clapped and looked at Benny and Ethan "Can people from a diffrent school perform too?" They nodded eyes wide "yay!" I wipped out my phone and texted two of my friends. I looked at Marina "Did Ashley move with you?"

She nodded and smiled "Yup, now we only need Andrew and Jade" We finished eating the fries and I put the plate in the sink and the icing in the fridge.

"Oh! Guys, This is Marina, my best friend. Marina, this is Benny and Ethan" I said almost forgeting.

"Can you guys tell us about this, song, you wrote?" Benny said watching us go to the living room.

We looked at each other and moved the furniture back. I turned my ipod speakers up all the way. The music started and we started doing a dance routine. Marina started singing. I was back up vocals. "I will pose, if I wanna, I will vouge, like Madonna, I might not dance like MJ RIP. But I will give the best of me" We danced around. "We'll sleep when we're dead cause, halfway kinda sucks." The song ended and we moved the furniture back.

"What do you guys think?" I said to them. I heard another knock at the door

"Let me in! There's a weird boy out here!" I heard a farmilar voice say.

"Hey! I'm not weird" Another voice spoke.

I went and awnsered the door to find Ashley and Rory standing there. Ashley stormed into the house and Rory kissed my cheek.

I blushed and heard Marina in the back "Oooooooooh" I turned andshot her an evil eye.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend" Rory asked me. Inodded and hugged him around his neck.

_That night_

Later everyone was still here. I threw a party type deal and we sat in the living room. We were all bored out of our minds. I was sitting in Rory's lap and everyone else was scattered across the living room. "How about we play spin the bottle!" Ashley shot up and ran to the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with a bottle of ketchup.

We all sat in a circle, I was the first to spin it. I spun it and it stopped, pointing at Ethan. We had to go into the hall closet. "7 minutes in heavan!" Ashley said pushing us in the closet.

Ethan was breathing heavily. I put my hand on his arm and leaned in. Our lips softly met. I pulled back and checked my phone. We had 6 minutes left. I turned it off and pulled him closer by his neck. He placed his hands on my hips. My timer went off and we walked out. I noticed I messed his hair up so before we made it back I tried fixing it. But everyone noticed.

We sat back in the circle and Ethan spun. It landed on Ashley. We did that for about half an hour. We all went to the store up the road to get some food. We got ice cream, cupcakes, cookies, cake, soda, chips, cheese puffs and had Benny order a pizza.

As we were walking back we heard a noise. We all started walking faster. The noise continued. We ran back to my house and locked the door. About 20 minutes later the pizza came.

Benny answered the door "Sorry buddy, you're late. Pizza is free. Bye" He shut the door and walked in with the pizza. At one point everyone but me and Rory were asleep.

We walked up to my room and I got into some pajamas. He got in the bed with me and I layed my head on his chest and looked up at him. "Goodnight" I said, almost a whisper and slowly fell asleep.

Characters:

Catherine- Ariana Grande  
>Marina- Victoria Justice<br>Ashley- Daniella Monet  
>Jade- Liz Gillies<br>Andrew- Leon Thomas


	5. Getting over him

**Authors Note: So, I've been brain dead again. I'm starting to think again so I'll be write some more. **

I woke up in Rory's arms. He noticed I was awake and smiled. "Good morning" He kissed the top of my head and unwrapped his arms from around me. "Good morning" I smiled and got up. I went to my closet and grabbed a yellow shirt that said _I heart nerds_ on it. I fumbled through my drawers and found some dark jean shorts. I walked to the bathroom and put them on. I brushed my hair and threw it up in a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. I went downstairs to find everyone still asleep. I shook my head and laughed.

We had left over pizza from the night before so I heated it up and brought a slice to Rory. "I didn't know if you were hungry or not, so I brought you some pizza" I handed him his slice and started eating mine.

"Thanks" he spoke "I'm not really in the mood for pizza" He said, staring at my neck. He licked his lips and I just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked. He looked at me then looked down. "I want you to be with me, _forever_" The words made me shiver, I was only 14. I shouldn't be making these decisions already. "What do you mean?" I finally ask him. "I want you to become a vampire with me." I felt a lump in my throat. "I-I don't know Rory." I hesitate. "Aren't we too young for this?" He looked at me, sadness in his eyes "You're right." He shook his head and got up. I pushed his back on the bed "I'm sorry, I-I just can't make this decision right now. Maybe after the talent show" I let him get up and I sigh. _What am I doing? I like him, no. I can't be with him forever; I need to live my life. Ugh. _I was thinking to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm so brain dead so this one is going to be short. Sorry for the long delay, my brain is all fried.**

Benny, Ethan, and I all walked to school together, arms linked. They had become my best friends. My only friends really. Everyone else saw me as the dumb red head. We made it to school just in time and make it to biology right as the bell rang. I sat next to Benny, my normal place. Our teacher was drinking coffee and saying something weird, "brains, brains" he moaned. He left the class room and me and Benny giggled to each other for a few minutes. The principal came on to the intercom shortly after "_All students are to go home IMMEDIATELY!"_ The voice spoke. We all left and headed back to my place. The town was weirder than normal. I shrugged and walked into my house.

"So what do we do now?" I spoke kicking off my shoes. Benny shrugged and Ethan made a weird noise. "Whoa, what was that" I laughed and heard a beating at my door. I got up and answered it, finding some green skinned person standing there moaning "Braaaaaains"

I screamed. Benny and Ethan came running out and started screaming as they say it too. I quickly shut the door and locked it. "We have to cover all exits. We don't want them in here" We ran around finding loose boards and furniture to stack.

"What do we do now?" I asked, sitting on the floor. "Um, you got any board games?" Benny asked. "Oh! Yeah, I have this weird game. I'll go get it!" I got up and ran down to the basement.

I came up stairs with a game; we read the rules and followed them. Putting our fingers on one corner of the board. We started calling out to spirits. We all got creeped out so we stopped and I put it back in the basement.

We sat there and eventually fell asleep on the floor.

We woke up at about 3:30 AM. I walked to the kitchen and got a juice box. As I closed the fridge Benny snuck behind it and scared me. I threw the juice box at him and ran, screaming. They laughed and apologized "Yeah! You should be sorry!" I hit his arm. "Why would you do that to me?"

We then fell back asleep and didn't wake up until the next day.


End file.
